villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Neil Clifton
Neil Clifton is a fictional character of the British Soap Opera Coronation Street who was a supporting antagonist in the 2017 series and later reappears to reprise that role in the 2018 series; he served as the secondary antagonist in Bethany Platt's grooming storyline. He is a corrupt policeman who was affiliated with the infamous Nathan Curtis and his sex ring; during that time, Neil developed an interest in grooming Nathan's fiancé Bethany Platt and was also mentoring her friend Craig Tinker in the police force. Eventually, after Craig discovered his involvement in Nathan's scheme, Neil was taken to custody and found guilty of raping Bethany. A year later, he is revealed to be the father of Kayla Westbrook - who herself is currently scheming against Bethany in revenge for her father's imprisonment. He is portrayed by Ben Cartwright. Biography Neil first appeared when he invited himself to a party hosted by Nathan and attended by Bethany herself. During the party, he psid good money and became impatient after Nathan kept delaying the date in which Neil could be with Bethany. Nathan knew that he had to be careful, as to not attract any attention to his schemes, and so pretended that Neil had a part to play in the business at Supreme Tanning, and that it was his money that paid for all of Bethany's vlogging equipment. Nathan warned Bethany that she should be kind and polite to him, especially after a number of electronic goods supposedly belonging to Neil were stolen from the flat (unbeknownst to Bethany they were stolen by Mike a friend of Nathan's in a ruse to set her and Neil up). Suggesting that Bethany make up the loss to Neil by going to dinner with him, Nathan later watched on and did nothing as things escalated later on in the night and Neil took Bethany away from Nathan's party to silently rape her in the bedroom. By the time Nathan's scheme was finally exposed, Nathan was consequently arrested whilst Neil blackmails Bethany into keeping his name out of the ordeal. She reluctantly complies after he threatens her family and fellow friend Craig Tinkers, whom Neil is mentoring as his protégé within the police department. Eventually, Craig manages to find out about Neil's involvement with Nathan's sex ring upon finding out the truth from Bethany at last. With Bethany's and subsequently Neil's confession when he once again confronts Craig for his continuing interference, Craig uses both evidences to report Neil to the police - thereby leading Neil into being caught at last. A few months later, Neil reappears when Craig testifies against him and Nathan during their trial for raping Bethany. Neil then takes the stand and makes an effort to justify his actions, though this only escalates his guilt as it doesn't appear to alter or faze the jury. Later on, Nathan's false yet desperate methods to swing the vote in his favor ends miserably as his lies slip up - thus ensuring that the possibilities of Neil being found "not guilty" are at a lost cause. Case in point, Neil is indeed convicted right after Nathan and his perverted friend Ian Yardley along with their accomplices are all found guilty of raping Bethany. In March 2018, Neil began to appeal his conviction. His daughter Kayla began working on the street in order to prove her dad's innocence and get revenge on Bethany and Craig for putting them away, believing that the former made up the claim. A badly beaten Neil was visited in prison by his daughter in June that year during the run up to the retrial, and tried to convince her to go to university, although she was determined to prove his "innocence". Neil chose not to reveal the truth to Kayla, and instead claimed that Bethany was the liar. Neil's plans to be acquitted fell through and he faced the fact he had to remain in prison. He was badly beaten up once again, which put him back in hospital. Back on the street, Kayla had began dating Craig in order to get close to him, and continued scheming against Bethany, trying to turn Craig against her as well, although he refused as he knew what Neil was like. When Bethany found out that Kayla was Neil's daughter, Kayla kidnapped Bethany and bound and gagged her in her garage. Kayla went to the hospital where Craig was waiting for an appointment for his OCD, and revealed the truth about her relation to Neil, which shocked him. When he refused to hear the "truth", Kayla returned to the house to try and force the truth out of Bethany. Craig came to Bethany's rescue and revealed a recording he made of Neil's confession the previous year, which shocked Kayla to the core as she realised her father wasn't innocent as he claimed. Because of all she had been through, Bethany and Craig chose not to go to the police. Shortly after the incident, Bethany accompanied Kayla to the hospital, in which Kayla revealed to Neil that she knew the truth, and disowned him from her life, leaving him in tears. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Perverts Category:Charismatic Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Extortionists Category:Criminals Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Rapists Category:Imprisoned Category:Lawful Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Nihilists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Parents Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Deal Makers Category:Master of Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Right-Hand Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Liars